Memories, Tears and Coffee
by StanIsTheMan
Summary: Stan reflects on his relationship with Wendy, and the effects that their breakup has taken on him. Based on the episode Raisins. Oneshot.


A/N: This is the first one-shot, let alone story I have ever written for this site. I have had other attempts at writing, but have thrown those attempts away due to them being too terrible. I don't really think this is that much better, since I didn't have any better ideas, but whatever. Anyway, Stendy is my favourite pairing, and Stan is my favourite character. So, to support both, I wrote this. It's based on the episode Raisins. Enjoy!

* * *

As he stared into his coffee mug, Stan thought about how everything went wrong. He had sunken off into his own heartbroken depression, abandoned his friends, family, and joined the Goth kids. Kyle had tried to convince him that his life _hadn't_ actually lost all of its meaning, but Stan had turned him away. In the span of a few days, he had become a whole new person. All because of the three words. Those three, goddamn words. _Wendy breaks up…_

Stan didn't fully understand why Wendy had broken up with him. He had been a good boyfriend, right? Sure, he had constantly thrown up on her, and constantly ignored her but… _'Ugh', _he tried to dismiss these thoughts.

Stan placed his newly black gloved hands around the coffee mug, and moved it closed him, studying his face in the reflection. He didn't recognize what he saw. He was still the same person, technically, but everything else had changed. He had shed his appearance to mirror that of the other Goth kids. His eyes, once joyful and carefree, were now dull and depressing. He didn't want to be like this. He had become a part of the group of kids he normally despised. _All because of her…_

"You haven't drunk any of your coffee" Stan was pulled out of his thoughts, and he turned to the source of the voice that had done so. Two of the other Goths were looking at him expectantly.

"I don't really drink coffee" He replied.

"You can't be a nonconformist if you don't drink coffee". _Nonconformist. _The word sent involuntary chills down Stan's spine, and caused his heart to ache. Ignoring these feelings, Stan lifted the coffee mug that had still remained in his hands, and placed the rim of it at his lips, pouring the dark liquid into his mouth and swallowing it. He hated the taste. It was bitter. Lately everything had felt that way.

He took another look at his gothic friends. They all seemed the same way. Bitter. Dark. They were all looked the same way he was, with the same black clothing, the same pale skin, the same black eyeliner.

And Stan hated all of it.

Feeling a surge of anger rush through his body, Stan got out of his seat, muttering "I'm going", and began to walk towards the door.

"Where", one of his Goth friends inquired.

"Away from you" Stan replied and then left, without another word or another look back.

Stan wasn't sure what brought him to Starks Pond after leaving the Goth kids. The pond had always seemed like a good place to everyone for thinking over things. Maybe it was the big bright moon, and how it shined so brightly against the dark sky. Or maybe it was the pond itself, and how it reflected that one big light, as well as the stars and environment surrounding it. Although, right now, none of that meant much to Stan. He just wanted a quiet place to think. He sat down, and begun breathing deeply, as if to supress tears.

Stan loved Wendy. He had always loved her. She was different from all the other girls, or at least she was to him. He had constantly thrown up on her, and yet she had still stayed by him. '_Until Now'._

Now that he truly thought of it, Stan could see why she left him. He had ignored her throughout the weeks leading up to their breakup. He had always preferred to hang out with his friends rather than her. He had crushes on other girls a few times, and at those times she had been practically non-existent to him. He had been dumb to not see how lucky he was to have her, and to not see how much she meant to him.

Stan reached into his pocket, pulling out a photo. The other Goths would have had his head for seeing him keep something like this on him, but he had kept it anyway. '_Like it matters now', _he thought, bitterly. Stan looked at the photo. The same photo he had stared at for hours on end just a few days ago. It was Wendy, smiling and holding a flower with the words 'I love you forever –Wendy' written in pink, fancy handwriting on it. The words brought a rush of memories back to him.

_*Flashback*_

"_Come on, Stan" Wendy said with a smile, pulling him along with a tight grip his hand._

"_Okay, okay, I'm going" Stan replied. He didn't know where she was trying to take him. But with the way she was urging him to come with her, it seemed important to her, so he went along with it._

_They came to Wendy's back yard. Wendy released the grip on his hand, and motioned for him to follow her to the tree she was walking to._

"_What's this abo-"Stan cut himself off when he saw what caused the grin that had just appeared on Wendy's face. Carved into the tree were the letters W + S with a heart around it. Stan started to blush. He felt the grip on his hand reappear, and looked over to see his girlfriend smiling at him. For a split second, he managed to return the sincere grin, before his nervousness took over. His cheeks bulged, the blush on his face changed to a shade of green, and before either of them knew it, he threw up._

_Just before he heard the inevitable high pitched "Eww!" he squeezed his eyes shut, not wanting to meet Wendy's disappointed and disgusted expression. 'God', he thought. 'Why did I throw up again?' After a few moments of feeling embarrassed, Stan re-opened his eyes, surprised to see that Wendy's expression was almost unchanged from before he threw up._

"_It's alright, Stan" Wendy said, then wrapping his arms around him in a hug. Stan, relieved to see that he had not actually puked ON her, returned the embrace, smiling sheepishly._

"_I'm sorry Wendy"._

_*End Flashback*_

Stan felt a mixture of tears and the rain that had just recently started rolling down his cheeks at this point. He put the photo back in his pocket and stood up, welcoming the rain, letting it wash away everything he had felt over the past few days, as well as the make-up that the Goths had convinced him to wear.

He could get over Wendy. He could get over the fact that she had hurt him, and move on from her. He didn't need to sulk with the Goth kids. He could go back to feeling as happy as he had before, without Wendy. He now knew that. He smiled his first real smile in days, and walked home, making a mental note to apologize to his friends the next day.

* * *

A/N: Poor Stan. As I mentioned in the beginning, this is my first fan fiction, so I apologize if it didn't live up to expectations. Reviews are appreciated!


End file.
